Kasih Sayang Ibu
by Hana Kumiko
Summary: betapa besar kasih sayang seorang Ibu terhadap anaknya, tanpa mengharapkan balasan. Ibu selalu dengan ikhlas memberikan apapun yang dimilikinya termasuk jiwa dan raganya. Selamat hari Ibu. oneshoot.


**Kasih Ibu**

**.**

**.**

**Desclaimer**** Mashashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing: Gaara, Karura slight Gaara, Ino.**

**Warning: No incest, OOC.**

**Rating: K+**

**Genre: family, hurt/comfort.**

**Fict ini aku dedikasikan untuk merayakan hari ibu tanggal 22 Desember. Meskipun sebenarnya hari ibu itu setiap hari. Terinspirasi dari sebuah cerita tentang penyesalan seorang anak kepada ibunya. Dan aku yakin pasti udah banyak yang tahu cerita ini.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sunagakure.**

Disuatu desa terpencil bernama Sunagakure hiduplah seorang Ibu yang buta dan seorang anaknya. Keluarga itu sudah tidak memiliki kepala keluarga lagi karena sang ayah sudah meninggal 2 tahun yang lalu. Sang ibu bernama Rei Karura dan anaknya bernama Rei Gaara.

Gaara tidak pernah sekalipun dekat ataupun bermain dengan anak-anak sekitar tempatnya tinggal. Setiap Gaara ingin bermain teman-temannya selalu menolak. Mereka tidak mau berteman dengannya karena Gaara memiliki ibu yang tidak sempurna.

Dan karena itu pula lah Gaara marah pada Ibunya. Sampai suatu hari dia bicara terang-terangan dan menyakiti perasaan ibunya.

"Ibu"

"Ada apa nak?" Jawab sang ibu lembut ketika merasakan sang anak sudah duduk di sebelahnya.

"Ibu, aku malu sama teman-temanku. Mereka memiliki Ibu yang sempurna. Mereka selalu membanggakan Ibunya. Aku malu bu."

Ibunya terdiam mendengarnya.

"Nak, meskipun Ibumu ini buta dan tidak memiliki fisik yang sempurna seperti Ibu teman-temanmu, Ibu akan selalu menyayangimu."

Sebenarnya hati sakit sekali mendengar keluhan putra satu-satunya itu. Namun yang namanya seorang Ibu sesakit apapun dirinya pasti akan tetap menyayanginya.

"Tetap saja Ibu tidak sempurna. Mereka semua tidak mau berteman denganku. Bahkan tidak ada satupun gadis yang menyukaiku."

"Seandainya saja aku tahu kalau aku di lahirkan dari orang yang tidak sempurna, aku lebih memilih tidak mau di lahirkan." Dengan ucapannya itu Gaara beranjak dari tempatnya dan meninggalkan sang Ibu yang sedang merasakan sakit di dadanya.

Dan dengan itu pula Gaara sukses membuat Ibunya menangis.

Namun Karura tidak pernah membenci Gaara, Bahkan semakin menyayanginya. Maskipun setiap hari Karura selalu menerima siksaan batin yang di akibatkan oleh putra semata wayangnya. Karura tidak henti-hentinya mendoakan Gaara.

Suatu saat Gaara meminta izin pada Karura untuk melanjutkan Perguruan Tinggi di kota. Dengan susah payah sang Ibu mencarikan biaya untuk bekal anaknya ke kota. Setelah menyerahkan uang serta bekal untuk Gaara, Gaara pun berangkat.

Karura masih bersyukur, setidaknya Gaara masih meminta izin padanya. Setidaknya Gaara masih menghargai dan menganggapnya Ibu. Meskipun dirinya tidak sempurna.

Tidak terasa 4 tahun sudah terlewati. Sekarang tiba saatnya Gaara di wisuda. Karura dengan semangat pergi ke kota agar bisa menghadiri acara wisuda putranya.

Gaara yang melihat Ibunya hadir jadi kesal. Ia malu dengan teman-teman dan kekasihnya. Karura tentu sangat hafal dengan langkah dan aroma tubuh Gaara dan menghampirinya. Disana Gaara sedang bersama kekasihnya.

Kekasih Gaara cantik sekali. Dia bernama Yamanaka Ino, Putri tunggal pengusaha minyak wangi. Gaara sangat mencintainya. Sia takut jika sang Ibu menghampirinya Ino akan tahu dan membencinya.

Saat Karura sudah ada di depan mata, karura mengelus wajah tampan anaknya.

"Siapa wanita ini Gaara?" Tanya Ino sambil tersenyum menatap wanita yang ada di depannya.

Gaara diam tidak menjawab justru Karura yang menjawabnya.

"Aku Ibunya."

Ino tertegun sebentar dan tersenyum manis. Tapi itu tidak berlangsung lama karena ia di kagetkan oleh Gaara yang tiba-tiba pergi. Tapi Ino tidak begitu mempedulikannya, dia lebih memilih wanita yang ada di depannya itu dan menawarkan untuk mengantarnya pulang.

Namun Karura sangat bersyukur karena Gaara memiliki kekasih yang cantik dan baik hati seperti Ino.

Tapi siapa yang tahu ajal akan menjemput. Saat Karura akan menyebrang jalan ada sebuah Truk yang yang melintas. Dan kejadian itu terasa sangat cepat. Sang Ibu tertabrak dan terpental beberapa meter dari tempatnya.

Orang-orang yang iba segera membawanya ke rumah sakit terdekat. Namun saying nyawa sang Ibu sudah tidak tertolong lagi.

Gaara yang sudah tiba di rumahnya mendapat telpon dari rumah sakit bahwa sang Ibu sudah meninggal. Gaara benar-benar menyesal dan segera pergi ke rumah sakit.

Saat menunggu jenazah Ibunya, ada orang yang memberikan tas kumal Sang Ibu. Gaara menerimanya dan memeriksanya. Di dalam sana dia menemukan sebuah foto serang wanita berambut pirang kecoklatan sedang tersenyum bahagia dan menggendong bayi berambut merah.

Di sana juga Gaara menemukan sebuah surat yang ternyata dari Sang Ibu. Saat membaca itu Gaara menangis. Dalam surat itu tertulis:

" Sunagakure, 19 Januari 19xx, Anakku Gaara yang sangat ku cintai, bayi mungilku yang sangat ku sayangi. Betapa kau sangat berharga di hati bagi Ibu. Walaupun kau buta dari lahir tetapi Ibu sangat sangat menyayangimu. Kaulah anugrah terindah yang Ibu miliki .

Nak, ini adalah surat terakhir yang Ibu tulis, karena besok Ibu sudah tidak bias lagi menuliskan kata-kata di atas kertas. Karena besok Ibu akan mendonorkan kedua mata Ibu untukmu nak, agar kelak kau bisa melihat dan menikmati indahnya dunia, anugrah yang tuhan berikan.

Nak,, jika suatu saat Ibu sudah tiada, dank au ingin melihat Ibu, berkacalah nak, karena dimatamu ada Ibu yang selalu menemanimu."

Dengan berakhirnya surat itu, air mata Gaara mengalir deras. Ia menysal karena terlambat untuk membahagiakan Ibunya. Bahkan dia tidak sempat meminta maaf pada sang Ibu. Gaara mengingat semua kesalahan yang pernah di lakukan pada Ibunya.

Gaara hanya bias menangis dan duduk bersimpuh di hadapan sang Ibu yang sekarang hanya terbujur kaku. Semua telah terjadi dan kini Ibunya telah pergi untuk selama-lamanya.

* * *

**Fin.**

**An:**

**Maaf jika terdapat banyak kesalahan di dalam fict ini. Dan semoga kita bias sadar bahwa betapa hebatnya diri seorang Ibu. Berapa banyakpun sakit yang telah kita lakukan pada Ibu, Ibu akan tetap menerima dengan lapang dada dan selalu memaafkan bahkan sebelum kita minta maaf kepada beliau.**

**Akhir kata reviuw please…**


End file.
